Romeo and Juliet
by JunonTL
Summary: English homework


She just hung out for taking care of her garden, this makes her more comfortable than before, flowers were her only friends. She was all alone in her world. She wasn't chatting with others people since this terrible accident. But, one night, when the beauty was sleeping, a horrible song, like a scream from beyond the grave, came until her ears.

She woke up suddenly, felt out of her. She stayed here for a moment and then, totally confused, she looked around her and realized what had just happened. She couldn't move, and then she heard a strange voice, something like, not at all human. It slowly said :

" So it's you, who dare to call me, fragile woman ?", he laughed " Interesting ! So, you want me to make your wish come true, but it's not free. You should give me every month one pure soul or your Romeo will die again and impossible this time to save him. I'm not sure that his soul will go to heaven… It will be really a shame, isn't it?"

Juliet answered to the strange voice:

" Wait a minute! I don't even know who you are…And why do you say that his soul is not in heaven? Romeo was so pure, he has no place in Hell!"

"Yes, I know, it's unfair, right?! That's why I give you a chance to save him in exchange for one miserable human soul."

"But, what it will be happen to it poor soul? I mean, no one deserves this… I will be an awful person if I do this. My parent will not be proud of me too… I'm in despair! " Juliet explained.

"You believed your parents were proud of you when they discovered your relationship with a Montagu." he replied. "Anyway, it's up to you to choose! Do you really want to save him?"

" Yes, I do" Juliet begged.

" I would like to go. So shall we do this, my dear? "

Juliet took a long time to think about it and agreed to his offer.

"Alright, then! Your wish will come true, my dear." And then, he snapped his fingers and a large crack in the ground appeared, Romeo's coffin was here, in front of her and the strange man.

"Now, open it" he insisted " But who says he's dead? Come on, hurry up, miss!" cried the strange man.

Surprised, she did what he said, without thinking. Her fingers on his coffin were hesitating, but, she opened it and finally, her Romeo appeared. He was well-dressed, he wore a black suit, on the occasion of his funeral, with her pin that she gave to him, in a sincere proof of love. Romeo didn't move, he was just lied on his coffin, he was sleeping.

"Here we go, finally my dear" said the strange man.

"What would you want to show me?" Juliet asked.

"Well, look at your adorable Romeo, Juliet" And then, when she looked at him, something strange happened inside of her, she didn't know why, but a shiver ran down her back, she had a bad feeling about this. When her eyes crossed his beautiful face, she saw his breast move.

She was surprised, but nothing came out of her, like if someone took her great words on her mouth, she couldn't speak. Just admire the scene. Her fingers suddenly moved, and after that, he opened his eyes and he made a terrible scream. It has a resonance on her ears. But her body moved like she was the puppet of her emotions, she was scared but took him in her arms and her tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"What a cry-baby… "said the strange man, "What you better do is to hide him! If they discovered him… He'll die!"

"But, where can I hide him? I'm not living alone"

"In Romeo's house, idiot!"

"Romeo is living all alone? How do you know that?"

"He has a little cottage, like a secret hiding place. No one knows about this place, you will be safe here. "

"Where is it?"

"Lost in the woods, by the river, where no one will hear you. You must follow the river." When the strange man said this, Romeo stood up and almost collapsed on the wet ground but, fortunately, she was here and caught up with him.

"Oh, Romeo, you are too weak for walking alone. Please hold on to me, I don't want you get hurt, I don't want to loose you again" She went to the woods with Romeo. Fortunately for them, the alleys were already dark, so no one could see them except a drunk hiding in the alleys. He looked at Juliet and approached her, walking wobbly and tried to touch her. Suddenly Romeo stood before her. She gave him a black look, making him understand not to approach. The old man, surprised, didn't move, like if he was paralysed. An hour later, they arrived in the woods. Romeo seemed already better but, the hunger and the tiredness were coming. They were taking a break on a rock.

"Where are we? It seems like we are lost. Sorry, my legs hurts but we will continue soon."

Romeo looked around the woods and began to walk alone.

"Wait, Romeo, please!" said Juliet, following this call he beckoned her to wait here. A few minutes later, he came back and took her by the hand. Finally, they were in front of this house. It seemed dilapidated, uninhabitable, ivy wrapped its walls. Romeo moved near of the entrance and took a small and rusty key from the left vase above the portal. Both entered in the house. Strangely, the house was cleaner and seemed less old than the outside.

"It seemed like Romeo had something to do with it", thought Juliet.

They lived happily in their cottage for some time but Juliet noticed a change in his behaviour. Some times he became aggressive and screamed in his sleep, which worried Juliet.

On a rainy day when thunder struck, Romeo had a violent fever. Juliet stayed at her bedside and decided to change the water used to soak her lover's forehead in the kitchen. Suddenly she heard a noise, she rushed into Romeo's room and discovered with amazement that her beloved was no longer there. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder moving towards her neck. She tried to defend herself by throwing the bowl of water at the attacker. He dropped her and Juliet turned around and saw Romeo on the ground. At this moment, she didn't understand why he had suddenly attacked her, she saw something anormal in her eyes. Juliet instinctively understood that she had to run away from here and her arms.

She started running towards the first exit that opened on to the labyrinth, in the garden. She went into the garden and heard Romeo's footsteps chasing her away without respite. She ran along any path that came along and Juliet ended up getting lost in the heart of the labyrinth, where there was a magnificent fountain from the Renaissance. Juliet stopped for a moment by the fountain to catch her breath when Romeo suddenly appeared in front of her, chopping in her hand. He gave a free kick to his beloved who barely managed to dodge it, the axe remained stuck on the edge of the fountain, which gave Juliet time to escape. She continued her journey through the labyrinth where she found her way out. In the distance she saw dark silhouette, in danger she ran towards it. When all of a sudden, she recognized the silhouette.

"You, here?!"; Juliet cried out and without giving any time to answer, she knelt down and begged him to break the pact. The man answered him:

"it's too late you made your choice, but if you do what I asked you to do, then I'll stop everything."

Juliet was thinking about where to find a pure soul thinking this game had gone too far. In the distance Romeo was still hunting her. Juliet had to put an end to all this and a pure soul, Romeo, was in front of her. In his race Romeo threw his axe, which had fortunately not reached Juliet. She took the opportunity to take the axe, but Romeo was trying to rip it out of her. The sharp blade was on Romeo's side. Another effort had ended this nightmare but what would become of Juliet after having lost her beloved a second time? Suddenly, Juliet felt and dragged Romeo into his fall, the axe was next to them. She tried to fight and managed to get the axe back. Juliet put all her strength in the axe and killed Romeo.

It was all over, the strange man had disappeared, Romeo had died for the second time. Juliet went back to the cottage where she and Romeo were hiding and saw the poison that her lover had used to kill her. It was there as if she was destined to drink it. She hesitated for a moment and then started drinking it down her throat. She went to join her beloved in Hell.


End file.
